


The Desired and The Deserved

by JasnNCarly



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Drabble, Gen, family support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Thomas hates to see his sister in pain.





	The Desired and The Deserved

**The Desired and the Deserved**  
  
He understood his sister’s need to love and be loved; even after a complete failure with Caroline, Thomas hoped to find something real. But he knew what love was like when it was forced, how much it could ruin everything it came in contact with.  
  
“I thought this was what I wanted. A life with Liam.” Steffy dabbed at her cheeks with the handkerchief he handed her, “How could I be wrong? How could  **it**  feel so wrong?”  
  
“You need something else, something more. And you deserve that.” Thomas offered his sister a supportive smirk, “Don’t settle, that’s not you.”


End file.
